virtual_onfandomcom-20200213-history
RVR-87 Specineff
The RVR-87 Specineff is a playable 2nd generation Virtuaroid in Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram. Details Ruthless Spellball Assassination Fuselage "Specineff" A forbidden VR with the synonym of "killing the pilot". In the early days of VR development, there was a series of accidents in which the spirits of pilots were taken into the V-Converter, coupled with the incompleteness of the M.S.B.S. In most cases, the incorporated spirit became insane and self-collapsed within a few minutes, but its madness and grudge were accumulated in the V-Disc as a residual thought. The eccentric Dr. Yzerman, considered by many to be corrupt, or a psychopath, subsequently formulated a plan to reuse this malignant V-Crystal quality and put it into practice as an application. V-Discs inside V-Converters that were rendered unusable due to the spirits of people in them were crushed and subdivided, then laminated and reworked into new structural materials. The EVL Binder, which was built with this structural material, demonstrated its ability as a medium to substantially amplify negative emotions its pilot expressed, notably hatred and fear. This contributed significantly to improving the fighting power of this machine by enhancing synchronization to the M.S.B.S. However, excessive use causes the pilot's mental collapse and the fuselage to self-destruct, which is also the cause for "killing the pilot". Additionally, due to the tremendous psychic noise emitted by the binder, a person without any special protective equipment sustains harmful mental modulation, and in a worst case scenario, the person becomes insane. Based on the recommendation of the International War Company, which came later, limiters were imposed on the EVL Binder when this machine is used in limited warfare. When the limiter is released, the actual power of this machine increases dramatically. It is literally in a "not-of-this-world" kind of a state, and will be impossible to destroy with conventional weapons. However, this feature is a double-edged sword, and fortunately for opponents, this ability could only be maintained for an absolute maximum of 13 seconds, after which the fuselage violently self-destructs until it is literally annihilated beyond recognition and repair. The main armament, the large variable launcher "Yflether", in conjunction with the EVL Binder, fires energy bullets that are particularly effective in disabling and even outright destroying V-Armor. Furthermore, light bullets emitted directly from the binder are directly involved with the functionality of the M.S.B.S., to deteriorate an enemy VR's efficiency by a special effect, and thus renders the use of fire impossible. Gameplay The Specineff possesses the most terrifying ground dashing speed of all the game's characters. As a trade-off, his durability and V-Armor is the weakest - second to the Cypher and the Fei-Yen Kn (in non-Hyper Mode). Many of his attacks can can literally penetrate through obstacles, making him capable flushing enemies out from behind cover and also have a unique ability of temporarily disabling an enemy machine's weapon gauges. Specineff is considered by most to be a flimsy and unusable character, but he's been proven to be a force to be reckoned with, extremely dangerous and downright frustrating to fight against in the right hands. His dashes are short, barely lasting longer than a second, but are lightning fast. His standard RW is very reliable on the battefield and his CW attack is incredibly solid, due to the fact it can pass through walls with great speed and can destroy enemy VRs' V-Armor. However, he lacks a defensive attack, such as a bomb or a barrier. His left weapon is also considered one of the most annoying in the game as it has very good tracking capabilities. Specineff's most apparent weaknesses are his weak HP and V-Armor. His defensive methods against energy weapons are great. However, he has nothing against solid attacks. This makes him susceptible to multiple projectile based VRs like the SAV-326 Grys-Vok and XBV-819 Bal series VRs. For Specineff's movelist, see RVR-87 Specineff/Commands Trivia *Specineff has a special victory animation if he wins a match with less than 1.0% life remaining, where he throws the Yflether down, does a bunch of crazy spins in the air, covers his face and makes a "BOO!" expression towards the camera. *The machine's 13-second self-destruct countdown seems to be a reference to the idea that 13 is generally considered to be an unlucky number. **This concept is also seen in various media sources, from games to movies alike. For example, Sauron forged his ring into copies that 13 men seized, turning them into Nazgul, or 'Ring-Wraiths'. In Harry Potter there were 13 Death-Worms, and in Eragon, 13 Forsworn who joined Galbatorix. Even in real life, 13 was generally taken to represent misfortune, as evidenced by Lt-Col Bastien Thiry's infamous attempt to assassinate President Charles de Gaulle, in which 13 OAS assassins were involved. External Link(s) *RVR-87 Specineff on Virtual Century (Wayback Machine) Category:Virtuaroids Category:2nd Generation VRs Category:Satchel Mouth VRs Category:Assassination Virtuaroids Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram Category:Under Construction